


Search for a story

by narnia2375



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnia2375/pseuds/narnia2375
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Search for a story

Hi!  
I'm searching for a story where Elizabeth cheats on Peter and i think it's a serie. Neal is furious at Elizabeth and takes Peter's side and after a while neal and peter get together and Elizabeth is jealous.  
Can you help me?  
Thanks!


End file.
